Let Me Sleep On It!
by sumer11
Summary: Kim and Ron go to a lake middleton for the night. kim wants ron to answer a question. will ron be able to answer in or will he have to sleep on it? read and find out.


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. And I don't own "Paradise by the dashboard light by Meatloaf" But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. **

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

Ron:  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light

Kim:  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed

Ron:  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Baby doncha hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun

And I gotta let ya know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make your motor run

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!

Though it's cold and lonley in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Paradise by the dashboard light

Kim and Ron:

You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely-

Ron:

We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go allt he way  
An tonight's the night...

Wade Broadcasting:  
Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker  
going here, two down, nobody on, no score,  
bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up and  
there it is, a line shot up the middle, look  
at him go. This boy can really fly!  
He's rounding first and really turning it on  
now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna  
try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center,  
and here comes the throw, and what a throw!  
He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out!  
No, wait, safe-safe at second base, this kid really  
makes things happen out there.  
Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-  
he's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying  
for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt-  
safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base!  
He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost  
daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher  
glance over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted  
down the third base line, the suicide squeeze in on!  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,  
here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,  
holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!

Kim:  
Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further-!

Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!  
Will you love me forever!  
Do you need me!  
Will you never leave me!  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!  
Will you love me forever!

Ron:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning

Kim:  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?

What's it gonna be boy,

c'mon I can wait all night.

What's it gonna be boy. Yes or no.

what's it gonna be boy yes or no

Ron:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it!

Kim:  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?

Ron:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it!

Ron:

Let me sleep on it!

Kim:  
Will you love me forever?

Ron:  
Let me sleep on it!

Kim:  
Will you love me forever!

Ron:  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!

Kim and ron:

So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!

Ron:  
It was long ago and it was far away  
and it was so much better than it is today

Kim:  
It never felt so good  
It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like  
A metal on the edge of a knife

* * *

**Sorry I had to do it. It just wouldn't leave me allow the more I thought about it. The more it said "SUMER11 WRITE ME!" so to stop the little voices in my head. I went ahead wrote it. And no I'm not crazy but sometimes these voices won't shut up.**

**Please review!**


End file.
